The Gods Had a Very Bad Idea
by wolvenmagick
Summary: Three friends meet the Greek gods due to coinsidence, but what will happen the longer they stay. Teen for language.
1. Chapter 1

They were two friends sitting, watching a documentary on Greek mythology. HE was asleep, again. *sigh* So, she hit him over the head, the usual Saturday night still didn't wake up...so she left to go make popcorn. In an instant he was up and...eating her popcorn. "Hey that's mine!",she yelled jerking it away. "Fine I'll make fries." he stated and turned. He had just finish making his fries when BOOM! There was an explosion from the living room. They both jumped and went to go see what had happened. There were three men standing in the room. "They are evil aliens come to steal my fries!" he screamed then shoved her towards the men. "Take her popcorn instead!" "Chris!" she shrieked. The youngest of the men stepped forward. "We are NOT aliens." he said. "AH! Evil non-alien people come to steal my fries!" She face palmed then slapped him on the back of the head. "You idiot!" she growled. "So, um who are you and why are you in my house exactly?" She questioned. The elder of the three then stepped away from the bookshelf he had been glaring at. "We are the three strongest of the Greek gods." "So no ones gonna take my fries?" "Nope!" came the voice of the third man who had found his way into my kitchen and was now burying my fish sticks. "Did you HAVE to destroy my living room though?" she asked. "Do you know how stupid I'll sound trying to explain this to my folks and WHAT are you doing to my fish sticks?" "I am burying my brethren." "Hey those were perfectly good fish sticks I was planning on eating those later, maybe they didn't look all that good." Chris said. "Well," Kaitlin said sarcastically "if you want them that badly why don't you just dig them up." "Um, no because they would be dirty and ewwy and that sounds like work." "Well maybe they thought you were dirty and ewwy." "Well then I should make offended noises then." "Um if we could get back to the matter at hand here," said the guy who was obviously Zeus. "You have been randomly selected to be brought up to Olympus and Hades for three weeks each to see what happens." "How do I know this is real? Can I see a brochure?" Chris asked, noming on french fries. "Oh my god." Kaitlin muttered to herself. "Yes?" The three said in unison. "um...awkward moment." said Kaitlin. "Does it come with breakfast?" They just stared at him. "You know what? It doesn't matter if you think it's real or not because. *Poof* They were now standing on a cloud. "Oh sure poof when you leave but have an over dramatic explosion when you enter." Kaitlin muttered to herself. Chris thought, "OK who has my fries." "This is Olympus." said Zeus. Poseidon will show you to your rooms and...Hades is gone, again...YAY! Well I'm gonna go." "Is there a sky mall?" asked Chris "Yes, it is run by Aphrodite mainly, why?" replied Poseidon. "Take us there first." "Um..OK." Poseidon turned to leave. "But I don't wanna g-" began Kaitlin. "Your going commanded Chris as he dragged her by her collar and followed Poseidon. "Where is the sky food court? I need some fries." Poseidon pointed to a shop called P and D Cuisine. Chris strode over to it. "Is that all he does?" Poseidon whispered to Kaitlin. "What?" she asked browsing through a selection of books from Page and Sword. "Eat." he replied. "No," she responded, "he eats, sleeps, argues, cooks, cleans, and...um I forgot the rest." "Hey!" yelled Chris I can judge you from afar to!." "Oh shut up and get our food!" Kaitlin yelled in response. Chris came back a few moments later with fries, pizza, chicken, and sodas. "Well, um I guess I should take you to your rooms now." They walked up to a big building, took some turns here and there, and stopped at three doors. "Kaitlin yours is the farthest on the left, Chris yours the same on the right." Poseidon said. "What's the middle room?" Kaitlin asked. "Hm? Oh, that used to be Hades room. Now I must leave you both. Have fun." And just like that he was gone. "HM..." both Kaitlin and Chris said in unison. Chris put the trash in a conveniently placed trash can and they both look at each other mischievously. Then they slowly made their way to Hades door. The door opened with a creek. The inside looked really creepy. The walls were dark blue. The furniture was ebony and everything was covered in dust. Along the dresser were razor knives, and there were pictures of Persephone everywhere. "Emo stalker." commented Kaitlin. "Its dirty." whispered Chris as he glared around the room. Then he started to spring clean, even though it was winter. "Well, I would imagine it would be dirty seeing as I haven't been here for over a century." said a voice from behind them. Chris took no notice, Kaitlin ;however,...turned around to find herself face to face with Hades. "Now, what are you doing in here?" he asked coldly. "Well-um-uh..." Kaitlin stammered "We wanted to know what your room was like so, um yea." "Get outta the way I need to Vacuum!" yelled Chris as he ran out the room. "Um yea.." Kaitlin said. There was an awkward silence between her and Hades. When they heard a scream of frustration. "Where ARE THE VACUUMS!" yelled Chris as he ran past the door. "So uh Hades?" Kaitlin asked. "What?" "Why are you here? From what I've always heard your never here." Actually I came to let you both know that you two aren't the only ones picked for this. We kinda had trouble finding the last person." he said and turned to leave. "Oh and I'll be seeing you in three weeks." he said and then he was gone. Then Chris poked his head around the corner. "Where'd he go?" "Hell if I know." Kaitlin said as she began rifling through Hades dresser. "AW!" Chris yelled."What?" asked Kaitlin. "I wanted to ask him why he was so short, I mean if he could look at you face to face then-" Chris was smacked in the face with a shirt from the dresser. "What was that for!" Chris laughed. "I AM NOT THAT SHORT!" Kaitlin yelled as she grabbed one of the razor blades and chased Chris out of the building. She chased him all the way down to Demeter's house and into the cabbage field. "KAITLIN! CHRIS!" yelled a voice. They both stopped. Bad idea, they were tackled by a very thin form. "Shannon?" Kaitlin asked. "Your the other person? What were you doing that made you so hard to find?" Chris looked up and instead of seeing Shannon he saw a magical dancing cabbage. Shannon screamed and ran away. "Um." said Kaitlin "...Well on that note I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

Kaitlin stumbled out of bed groggily. She dressed in black shirt and jeans and stepped into the hall looking around. "Dawn." she thought to herself irritably. She started wandering around and til she found herself at the Mall of Olympus. She went down to P and D where she found Demeter mumbling to herself. "Morning." Kaitlin greeted. Demeter looked up surprised. "Kaitlin? Your up early, I didn't expect any of you to wake up for hours." She stated, shocked. "I awake with the coming sun." She replied, "Do you have coffee?" Demeter, stunned that anyone but her and hades, who never sleeps, would be up at this hour poured her some coffee. A few hours later the other two were up and searching for food. When they arrived Kaitlin had already had two cups of coffee and was extremely relaxed considering coffee never got her hyper, just more agreeable. "Um..um..um I want fried chicken and an omelet!" Exclaimed Chris not even bothering to be polite. "Blueberry Muffin!" Shouted Shannon. "I do apologize for my friends." Kaitlin said, head bowed. She had been enjoying a wonderful conversation with hades about how irritating people could be, but as soon as they walked in he had vanished. Chris and Shannon came and sat down next to Kaitlin and ate their food. Kaitlin had just finished her coffee. "So...we're trapped on Mt. Olympus for three weeks. what shall we do first?" She asked. In a puff of smoke Shannon was gone. "...maybe that's why they couldn't find her." Stated Kaitlin. "Well what now Chris?" "Lets go bother people, or sit on a bench and pretend to whisper and point and laugh at people." Offered Chris. "Eh why not?" So the made their to the communal park. "Hey Chris." "What?" "Have you wondered why it is that we know where everything is now?" "No." "Oh.." They sat down on a bench. "Oh oh oh. It's Aphrodite...I have an idea!" exclaimed Kaitlin. She started dragging Chris to Aphrodite. "Hey Aphrodite!" She yelled. Aphrodite turned around a condescending look plastered on her face. "Chris and I noticed you were wearing a new dress and we both agree on how it looks on you." "Oh? And what might your opinion on it?" "We think you look fat!" She yelled and started running out of the room. She had left Chris standing mere feet from her. "She said it not me!" Yelled Chris as he fled the room. "I hate you!" stated Chris. "OMG did you see the look on her face!" Exclaimed Kaitlin laughing her ass off. "OK who should we bother next?" She questioned Chris grinning. "We should go bother the discord chick." Chris replied. "You mean Eris?" "Whatever." So they searched until noon and couldn't find her anywhere so they went to go get lunch. "Dashing through the mall." Chris began singing after they got their food. "Oh No! Not this again!" Kaitlin shrieked running away covering her ears. "Hm, I guess she wasn't gonna eat her fries." Said Chris. It was now three O'clock and Kaitlin had snuck into a meeting of ALL the gods and goddesses and had proceeded to bother Zeus. "Bother...bother...bother...bother." Every time Zeus tried to say something he found he was being prodded with a stick followed by the phrase "bother." "Ooh I'm a scary ghosty!" exclaimed Chris as he circled Hades. This continued til the end of the meeting. Which lasted for eight hours. "Well." Kaitlin said, "I believe that was a productive day so a will see you on the morrow!" Leaving everyone from the meeting behind she strode to her room to rest. "I'm going to sleep." Mumbled Chris walking off in the same direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Kaitlin got up again but, today felt different. She felt almost as if she was being watched. She looked around her room. Every thing was the same. She had the same oak dresser, the same bookshelf that was ever so slowly being filled, her sheets and blankets were the same black silk and cotton, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. "What could it be?" she thought. Feeling a bit paranoid she crept outta the room, not wanting to wake Chris, and went to the P and D for breakfast. She sat down and ordered her coffee. Seeing as Demeter was the only one there she decided to tell her what she had felt. "How..interesting." she said when Kaitlin had finished. "Maybe your just paranoid about being in a place filled with such powerful people." You could plainly see she was hiding something, but Kaitlin decided to leave it at that because she saw Chris walking towards them. "I want breakfast." Said Chris looking expectantly at the two of them. "Well then order something." replied Demeter irritably. "And be polite." Kaitlin said. "Well how rude, peoples..RUDE peoples." He stated indignantly. "Your one to talk!" exclaimed Demeter. "I was raised that way I'm supposed to be rude." he stated. "I'd watch it if I were you Chris, she might turn you into a corn field." Said Zeus as he strode up to the scene. Before anyone else could form a thought Kaitlin asked, "Why, Zeus, what can we do for you?" He smiled and said, "Well we are preparing to have a meeting on who the two of you will be living with." Kaitlin put down her coffee and stared at him curiously. "What do you mean, who we're going to live with?" He looked astonished, "Poseidon didn't tell you? The rules of you staying here have been changed. You will stay for the rest of your three weeks at one god and/or goddesses home and the rest at another. Other than that I would have to say everything is the same, but we must choose the two that are the most compatible with you." "What about Shannon?" asked Kaitlin. "Oh the same will happen to her,..when we find her." he mumbled. "I'm still gonna come back to see if Hades keeps his room clean." Said Chris. Kaitlin stifled some laughter. "Well follow me." Zeus said, turning away. The two followed him until they found themselves back at the meeting room. they walked in ad took their seats as instructed. Athena stood at the front of the room between two stacks of paper. "You will both take a personality quiz to see which two of us you are most compatible with." she said whilst looking at the two of them. "I've never seen a quiz that big." Kaitlin whispered to Chris. They finally finished the tests at two O'clock. They had been testing for three hours. "Wait here while we process your results." said Athena. "What do you think we got?" Kaitlin asked Chris after they had left the room. "I dunno." he said. So, they waited for two more hours. Then they finally came back. "We have the results." announced Athena and seeing as only she had been allowed to know the results all were waiting in anticipation. "Chris got Dionysus-" "I knew it!" Dionysus yelled punching the air. "-and Hades" "Oh no." Hades groaned with a look of pure horror upon his face. "Kaitlin got Hephaestus-" Hephaestus nodded to her and she in return. "-and...Hades." Relief washed over Hades. Chris will live with Hades the rest of these three weeks and Kaitlin with Hephaestus, after those weeks are up you will switch to your next guardian." And with that Athena strode out of the room followed by everyone excluding Kaitlin, Hades, Chris, and Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked at Kaitlin and Chris and said, "You should probably pack seeing as tonight is the last night you two will be in your rooms." Then he turned and walked away. "You'd better clean your room." Chris stated menacingly and then walked out the room. Kaitlin placed a hand on Hades shoulder. "I wish you luck my friend." Then she went to pack and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

Kaitlin awoke, did her morning ritual, and set out to find Hephaestus's house and get her moving over with. After a few minutes of walking she found herself at Hephaestus's door. It was unlocked so she let herself in. Two hours later it was, seven O'clock and she had finished packing and has no idea what to do so she wanders about the park. Chris got up, and grabbed his stuff unable to hide his excitement for the day to come. Hades was going to rue the day Cronos regergitaded him. He backed out of the room with his stuff to find Hades looming up behind him menacingly. "Stalker." Chris said when he turned around. Hades grunted and turned away walking over to a golden chariot drawn by two black stallions. "This is the first thing your going to have to clean." Chris stated pulling a clipboard and pen out of his bag and writing something down. Hades glared at him as he got on the chariot, but Chris took no notice and they decended down into the underworld. After about an hour or so of Chris wandering about and writing stuff down he gave Hades a list of things to clean. "This better be done by the time I get back." he said, and with that he hitched a ride back up to Olympus. It was now noon and Kaitlin was laying on a bench talking to Demeter while Athena read a book. She heard a noise and looked up. Chris was walking across the sky towards them, oh wait she was looking at him upside down. "Hey Chris." she said when he finally reached them, "What's up? Hope you weren't too hard on Hades." "He's doing a list of chores now. YAY!" Chris said happily. "Oh. Really?" Kaitlin and Demeter said at the same time, grinning. "How do you know he's actually doing it?" inquired Athena without looking up, "You're not there to supervise him." "Uh-um I dunno. You and your logic!" stammered Chris whilst Kaitlin and Demeter busted out laughing. "So what we gonna do today?" Kaitlin asked after she calmed down. "Find someone to make sure he's doing his chores!" exclaimed Chris. "Uh why don't we just go supervise him ourselves." offered Kaitlin. "Uh, um uh I dunno." said Chris. Kaitlin sighed and got up. They went down to the sky mall's parkinglot and took someones chariot and somehow managed to get to Hades unscathed. To find Hades, staring off into space. "Your not doing your chores." Chris said glaring daggers at him. "And what are you going to do about it." Hades sneered. "Stuff...um I will throw cleaning supplies at you!" Chris yelled reaching into his bag and pulling out a sponge and throwing it. Hades looked murderous, so Kaitlin decided to step in. "Now now boys play nice." she said stifling her laughter. "No I will throw more cleaning stuff at him!" Chris yelled pulling a broom outta his bag and throwing it. "Holy shit man! You're like fuckin' Marry Poppins' cleaning lady, man thing." Kaitlin exclaimed bug-eyed. Right about then he pulled out a power washer and threw it. Luckily Hades ducked. "Holy fuck man! Quit before you give the poor man a concusion." Kaitlin advised and took away Chris's bag. "Fine then!" Chris said defiantly. He then pulled an umbrella out of his coat and floated up and away. "To the cleaning store!" he excliamed. "You alright?" Kaitlin asked Hades. "I'm fine." he said glaring. All of a sudden there was a blood curdeling roar and clothes pins rained from the sky. Hades screamed and ran, Chris hot on his heels weilding a swifer. Kaitlin sat in Hades chair a look of simpathy on her face, as this continued until nine thirty. "If your gonna sit in that chair you'd better clean it first!" yelled Chris. "Na I don't feel like it." she responded. "Fine then get somebody else to clean it." Chris said walking into the kitchen to bother Persephone for food. Kaitlin held up a finger for Hades to wait. She pulled out her phone. She had JUST enough service to do what she had to. She texted all her friends and told them where she was and that she was having a party, obviously they were over in an instant, luckily all her friends were OCD and started to clean the house like crazy. When they finished Cerberus chased them out. It was now eleven thirty. "Well," said Kaitlin contently, after having had dinner with them. "I believe I'm going to call that a day. I bid you all adue, oh and Chris be nice while I'm gone." With that she got up and went back up to Olympus in the stolen chariot to rest for all of, five and a alf hours. 


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Kaitlin awoke, startled by ringing metal. She got dressed and stumbled outside to see what all the noise was about. She took one step outside and screamed in agony. "Ah! I've been blinded!" she shrieked. It was noon, she had overslept making her eyes HATE the sun. After about ten minutes of theatrics on how badly she had been blinded, her eyes ajusted. The noise was coming from Hephaestus and his forge. "What are you doing?" Kaitlin asked aggitaded. "Working," he replied, "Oh and Chris came looking for you. Said he would be at the P and D." "K!" she called from inside the house. She came out wearing a hooded cloak. "I'll be back later!" Hephaestus stopped her. "What's with the cloak?" he asked. "The sun will not win!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and ran away. "Hm she's normally here by now." Demeter mumbled to herself. She had been looking forward to her conversation with Kaitlin, instead this little unpolite prick had come. Demeter looked up and spotted a little black dot coming toward her. "Hey guys sorry im late." it said. "Uh Kaitlin," Demeter said cautiously after putting coffee down in front of her, "why are you wearing a cloak?" Kaitlin looked at her through the hood. "Thanks, the sun," she said, "it's bright." "Well aren't you special?" Came the inevitable voice of Chris. "Neh." was Kaitlin's response. "So what have you been up to all morning while I was asleep and what are our plans for the day?" "I went to get a Ouja board! You wanna play with me?" he exclaimed. "Oh no FUCK you! Those things are EVIL! Keep it away from me! Besides if you wanna talk to ghosts we can just go visit Hades." she said fearfully. "Oh your just a scardey cat ooh I'm afraid of a little board and pointer ooh!" he teased, that is until he found his head through the center of his ouja board. Kaitlin then stalked off in the other direction. "See I told you...scared of a little board..." Chris mummbled, pissing Demeter off. So she turned him into a corn field and went to go find Kaitlin. Where she was punching a tree til her knuckles were bleeding. Demeter took hold of her and Kaitlin just stared angrily at the tree as if it was the tree's fault. About an hour later Kaitlin and Demeter came back to Chris the corn field. "Should we turn him back?" Demeter inquired. "Actually I was quite fond of the idea that we leave him like this." Kaitlin responded. "As pleasent as that might be for every one," came a voice from behind them, "You'd do best to change him back." They turned to see Zeus standing a few feet away. "Zeus what are YOU doing here? Hera's been going balistic. What did you do this time?" Demeter asked. "I've done nothing." he siad indignantly, "I just got back from a buisiness trip." Kaitlin glanced at Demeter. "Oh yes a buisiness trip." she said making quotes in the air. Zeus glared at them both. "Just change him back." he growled and stomped away. Demeter begrudgingly turned him back. "Just for that," he said like a mother scolding her children, "your rooms have to be cleaned in one hour. I have more cleaning supplies to throw." Demeter having heard what had happend to Hades ran inside fearfully. Kaitlin just sat there sipping her coffee. "If your not going to clean your room at least have another OCD party." Chris said. Kaitlin snapped her fingers and bunch of people came running from all directions and they were all wearing maid costumes. They stopped and stood next to Chris. "These are your cleaning ladies," Kaitlin said raising a hand, "and before you say anything I KNOW some of them are guys they are still cleaning ladies." "My room is clean. You go play with your drag queen cleaning ladies, people, I dunno." Chris said. "They are yours to command." she stated. "You want something cleaned YOU tell them to clean it and they will obey." "I don't want them!" Chris exclaimed. "It's much more fun to throw things at people." "Be that as it may." she replied. "I don't have time for this I told Hephaestus I'd help him out today." And with that she turned and walked back to Hephaestus's. Chris followed her, pestering, hoping to annoy her enough that she'd take them back, but she never did. She worked at the forge the entire day with Hephaestus. All the while Chris was getting more and more frustrated. It was now seven in the evening and they had just finished the last orders. At that moment Chris saw Shannon and yelled, "Cleaning ladies you now belong to her! ATTACK!" And all the cleaning people ran and tackled Shannon. Kaitlin strode over to Shannon. "Well, well, well. I haven't seen you in a while. So who are YOU living with?" Shannon looked up. "I'll be with Athena then Atrimis and why are there cleaning ladies on me?" "They're Chris's." "Not anymore!" Chris yelled, "I'm free I'm free! By the gods I'm free!" Then he fell down a hole. "Hm...seems like Hades wants Chris to go home. I guess it's just you and me huh Shannon." Kaitlin looked down and both Shannon and the cleaning ladies were gone. "Oh COME ON!" she yelled and went back to the house.

K ppl please review and if you wouldnt mind who's your fav character.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

Chris snuck into Kaitlin's room. He poked her repeatedly, nothing happened. She didn't even stir. "Get up!" he yelled, "We have to go to the sky mall!" She awoke with a start. "What? Why?" she asked groggily, she would have been up sooner, but she had had an all nighter with Dionysus. "Persephone's baby shower of course." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It would have been yesterday, but we had to make Hades clean the house." "Oh OK...wait BABY SHOWER!" she exclaimed, "Persephone's pregnant?" "Yup." Chris replied as he dragged her to the sky mall. Kaitlin saw that Athena looked pretty ticked off so she went to go see what was wrong. "Hey Athena." "What do you want?" Athena growled "What's wrong?" "Zeus decided he was going to replace Shannon." "With who?" "ME!" Kaitlin turned and was glomped. "Miranda?" "Yup...wait what wrong?" "Being touched, can't breath." Miranda let go as Chris came back, he had apparently found the perfect gift. "Where is YOUR present for Persephone?" Chris inquired. Kaitlin took the package Chris had and added her name looking very smug. "Well Miranda what are you getting Persephone?" Chris asked. "I dunno." she replied. "Well, take Kaitlin shopping with you. I'm sure you'll find something." he said smirking. "N-" Miranda grabbed Kaitlin and started dragging her away. "Chris I'll kill you for this!" she yelled. Chris followed Kaitlin and Miranda, not so secretly, all the while laughing to himself over Kaitlin's predicament. After about an hour of searching they finally found what the wanted and went straight down to the underworld. It was the most color Kaitlin had ever seen in the place. It was kinda disturbing. "Oh pretty." said Miranda. The party proceeded normally. They began with Persephone opening gifts of course she was very pleased. Chris ran over to the food table and began to stuff himself. Miranda started playing games with Persephone and the other guests. Hades and Kaitlin sat on a couch in the back of the room away from the others. "Oh my god! This is so freaking stupid what's the point of this?" Kaitlin asked. Hades looked over to Kaitlin. "It's what she wanted." he said simply. Kaitlin sighed. "Look man I know your trying to make up for what you did to her, but marriage is all about compromise, give AND take. You two need to start talking about things and explaining things to each other so that you two might actually HAVE a relationship." The party continued for a few more hours. "Thanks for coming." Persephone said as they where leaving. "It was our pleasure." Kaitlin responded, "Oh, and Hades don't forget about what I said." Hades only nodded. "OK." said Kaitlin once they had reached Olympus, "What now?" "Lets go to the mall." offered Miranda. So they went to the mall. "OK Chris, this is your department. Who are we bothering today?" Kaitlin said after buying a pimp cane and strolling around with it. "Apollo!" he yelled out. They began to search. Somewhere along the lines; however, Kaitlin got separated from the group. Chris and Miranda found Apollo sitting on his bench playing his lyre. Chris and Miranda crept toward him. Apollo turned around, quick as a whip, arrows knocked. Chris and Miranda stood stock still. "GRAAAHHH!" a scream emanated from behind Apollo. Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. "You BASTARD!" came the enraged scream of his attacker. They hit him again as he turned to face them. "How dare you blind me!" they yelled. Who did he see, but Kaitlin standing there with a frying pan. The trio then ran faster than the winds before he could come to his senses. "OK..*huff huff*.. who next?" inquired Kaitlin. "How bout Zeus?" asked Miranda. So they crept into Zeus's office. He wasn't there yet so they began to plan. "Well Chris? Your the evil mastermind. What now?" Kaitlin asked. "I have an idea!" said Chris. "What?" "We..we could tell Hera that he's having sex with multiple women on Earth." "He does that anyway." "So? It'll make her mad at him...you have a better idea, oh and lets take his lightning bolts too I need to charge my laptop." So Chris and Miranda went to tell Hera whilst Kaitlin rummaged around for Zeus's lightning. A few hours later the three met up. Chris and Miranda laughing and Kaitlin looking like she was going to be sick. "So did you get the lightning?" Chris asked. "Yea and I saw first hand the results of you two." She replied "What do ya mean?" asked Miranda. "Well," Kaitlin replied, "While I was searching Zeus and Aphrodite came in and..yea..so I hid under his desk. Twenty minutes later Hera came in as pissed as ever. So I had to sit through that and then they finally left and got the bolts." Kaitlin said. Chris and Miranda looked at each other and busted out laughing. Kaitlin looked at her watch as she thought to herself about how no one noticed her new top hat. It was now nine O'clock. "OK," she said, "I think we have time to bother one more person." The two looked at each other and yelled out Poseidon. So the three stood on the shore. "But I don't LIKE water." Whined Kaitlin. "There's coconut drinks at the bottom." Chris bribed. Kaitlin peered into the cold blue green waves. Suddenly she was surrounded in it. Miranda had pushed her in and now she was being dragged to Poseidon's palace. "So what are we going to do?" asked Miranda. "I think I have an idea." Kaitlin said. Everything was going according to plan. they where now in individual air bubbles for breathing. Kaitlin nodded to Chris and he throw the lightning bolt into the water, popping his bubble in the process. Kaitlin's bubble absorbed Chris and they laughed as they watched Poseidon get electrocuted. "Well I think that's enough for one day." said Kaitlin once they got back. "I will see you both tomorrow I hope."


End file.
